I'm Home
by Bamie02
Summary: All she wanted was to come home. One shot about Kensi coming home to her partner.


_Just a quick one-shot on Kensi coming home. Thank you to the AMAZING bookdiva - seriously, she's amazing!_

_Disclaimer - Not Mine._

_I'm coming home._

She knew Deeks didn't know yet, but she was trying to send him telepathic messages. Her phone had run out of battery before she could let her partner know what was going on. Right now, Hetty was the only person who knew the mission was complete. She had some cuts and bruises – you don't take down the White Ghost and come out completely unscathed – but nothing permanent. She sat on the plane, looking out the window. She had decided against military transport, wanting only to get home as soon as possible.

Watching the clouds go by, she thought about what _home_ really meant now. It used to be a lonely couch, Top Model reruns and convenient take out. Now, home was a barking dog, home cooked meals and her partner. Sure, there was still Top Model and take out, but the couch was no longer lonely (how could it be when she was squished between her best friend and his - her - dog) and she had an endless supply of ice cream in the freezer. Yeah, _home_ was exactly where she wanted to be.

She wanted to hear corny jokes, inappropriate comments and just… she needed him to tell her it was okay. That _they_ were okay. It had been weighing on her mind since she had been rudely taken away on assignment.

She had told him they were going to make it work and asked that he be patient with her.

_Well, this wasn't exactly the kind of patience I was talking about_.

She had kinda wanted to be there to help him with the patience thing. They had had a few phone calls with the satellite phone Hetty had given them, but she was so busy trying to finish up her mission. _Okay, that's a lie_. She had her pictures of him, but hearing his voice on the other end of the phone, the way he tried so hard to act normally, it killed her. And no matter how hard she had tried, she still had terrible communication skills. She couldn't even tell him she missed him, she had to include the whole team in it.

_I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to wait. _She put her head in her hands, momentarily letting the possibility wash over here. No, he wouldn't do that. He promised he would be patient. He wouldn't give up on them, ever. She knew that. She just needed to get home, to him. They would figure everything else out. _We always do_, his voice whispered in her head.

Because not even Hetty had known she was coming home early, there was no one at the airport waiting for her. But that didn't matter. She had one mission – get to her partner as soon as possible. Looking at her watch and noting it was about 6:00am, she pulled her phone out and checked the app Deeks had put on there, showing what kind of weather to expect and the local surf report. Seeing that the waves were going to be good this morning, she knew exactly where to find him.

Grabbing her bags and hailing a cab, she sat back while they sped through the streets. She watched the familiar sights go by. She wanted to roll the window down and breathe in the ocean air, reminding her of the one man she missed more than anything.

Twenty minutes later, pulling into the parking lot at the beach and seeing the unmistakable red Chevy Malibu, she paid the tab and climbed out. She could see several people out on the water and she was eager to find her man.

_No, not my man. Is he? We left so many things unanswered_. She shook her head to clear it out, heading onto the sand and sitting down, hearing a very familiar bark coming at her.

"Monty! Hey boy! Did you miss me sweetheart? I know, mommy missed you too." She rubbed on him, giving his head kisses. He finally settled down, lying next to her.

The sun was starting to come up, slowly sending a million tiny diamonds to sparkle on the water. She listened to the waves crashing - never taking her hand off Monty - and scanned the water, looking for the familiar mop of blonde hair, when suddenly her body relaxed for the first time in months.

_Ah – found him. And now I'm home._

* * *

He woke up to the sound of Monty scratching at the door.

"What's up buddy? Huh? Need to go outside? Okay, just gimme a minute." He was answered with a whine from his furry companion. He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He checked his phone when he came out, the forecast having predicted killer waves this morning. Seeing the confirmation on his screen, he pulled his wetsuit on, grabbed Monty and put him in the car and strapped his surfboard on top.

Monty was pacing in the backseat. "Don't worry boy. We will be there in 2 minutes and you can go do your business. Just don't go too far. I'm not interested in chasing you down today like we did last week, okay?"

It was nothing new for him to have one sided conversations with his dog, but he really wanted to be having an actual conversation with someone. A specific someone with mismatched eyes, dark brown curls and a horrible sense of humor. He sighed. Monty whined again from the backseat, picking up on his master's mood.

"I know. But she'll be home soon." I hope. He had been good at going through the motions. Work helped because for a while he was able to _almost_ forget about the fact that she was gone. Almost. It was when he got home that he let his walls down for a while. He had stopped cooking because it wasn't the same. He ordered take out a lot more and more than once he found himself watching episodes of Top Model (so he would be able to give Kens a full report when she got back of course), but his couch was lonely. Monty snuggling with him just wasn't the same. He wanted to have his couch-hog of a partner back. He wanted someone to cook for and watch TV with. Someone to have an actual conversation with.

_"You have to promise me something, too, though?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise you'll be patient with me?"_

He hadn't realized at the time that this was the kind of patience he would have to work with. But he had waited this long for her, there was no way in hell he was giving up on them now. All he needed was her to come home to him. He needed bad jokes and punches to the arm. _Someone has to keep me in line. _He wanted to tell her he would be patient for as long as she needed - that he was hers for as long as she wanted – hopefully forever.

Sighing, he pulled in and parked the car. Letting Monty out to let him run the beach, he unstrapped his board and looked out to the ocean. The sun would be up soon. Putting the board under his arm he walked to the water and dove in. He paddled out, calling greetings to a few of the other guys he knew. Quickly getting into the groove, he rode the waves expertly. He had a knack at knowing which waves would produce the best ride. He heard Monty bark in the distance, but he figured he had found a pretty little female friend.

The sun was coming up and a few more surfers were on the water but Deeks didn't mind. He couldn't blame anyone who came out and tried doing what they love. Some of them were good at it, other's still had a ways to go. He would often give the newbies tips and pointers on how to improve or remark on the moves they were doing right. It always made him proud to see one them get out there and ride a wave all the way to the end.

Sensing a good wave coming up, he put himself in position and started paddling. Just as he was about to stand up, he heard Monty start barking uncontrollably. His feet hit the board as his eyes scanned the shore.

_No. It couldn't be_.

That one second of missed concentration cost him, and before he could complete any other thoughts his body hit the water. He would have been embarrassed if this had happened any other time. As his head broke the top, he grabbed his board and immediately started swimming to shore, anxious to see her. She was standing with her profile to him, throwing a ball to Monty. Every time she threw it, he would start barking like mad and run to get it, happily prancing back to her and dropping it at her feet. He could hear her laughter and almost fell to his knees. _Please God, don't tell me I've started hallucinating_.

He stopped for a minute, watching the scene play out in front of him. It was something he had seen in the past, this wasn't the first time she had come with while he surfed and played with Monty. But it was almost unfamiliar now, something he hadn't witnessed in _months_.

As if sensing someone watching her, she turned, a huge smile forming. _Home_. That one word was playing over and over in her head and she did the one thing she had wanted to do for what seemed like forever. She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and held on. She didn't care that he was all wet, having just come from the water. His arms snaked around her waist and he put his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. _She was home_.

Monty was bouncing around them, yelping excitedly. His two favorite people were back together.

After feeling a wet nose nudging her leg, she was brought back to reality. Pulling away, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes that held the same sparkle she had missed.

"What did… when… you're really back? I'm not just imagining this? I know it's not a dream. Usually my dreams include a lot less clothing in not so public places." He was starting to ramble but couldn't stop it. She was home.

"I just got back this morning. Had a cab bring me here." She pointed to her bags sitting on the sand a few feet away. "I haven't even gone home yet. Thanks to that app on my phone, I knew the waves were going to be good this morning and you wouldn't miss it."

He smiled at her. She had come to him first. Before going home. That had to mean something, right?

"You just wanted to see me in my wetsuit. You know, all you have to do is ask Kensalina. I don't mind a little bit of role playing. Keeps things interesting." He was smirking at her now.

She started blushing, glad to have this normal part of them back.

"So, we had one night together and already you're thinking of ways to 'keep it interesting.' You trying to say it wasn't that good Shaggy?"

He immediately started back-tracking.

"No, see, that's not what I meant." He put his hand to his neck, looking nervous. _Damn it Deeks._

She started laughing at the look on his face. He looked at her and saw that beautiful smile – and slightly scary laugh – and knew she was just messing with him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him again. _She's really here. She's home_.

He pulled back and immediately pressed his lips to hers. Hearing her sigh, he deepened it and she responded in kind, playing with the hair at his neck, making him shiver. When breath became a necessity, he put his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed.

He's pretty sure they would have stayed like that forever, but the rumbling of her stomach caused both of them to laugh.

"So Princess. Want to go get some doughnuts and head home?"

"If by home you mean your place, then yes."

That simple, honest answer caused him to fuse his lips to hers again. She wanted to go home. And not just any home, but to _his_ home.

"Anything for you Sugarbear. Now, let's go get you some food."

Grabbing his board and whistling for Monty, he headed to his car with Kensi right behind him with her bags. She threw her stuff in the backseat and climbed in.

As soon as everything was situated, Deeks got in the driver's seat and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and squeezed, telling him without words that she was happy.

They went through the drive through at the Doughnut Shop, Deeks making sure to order every single one of Kensi's favorite treats and some coffee. It turned out that she had about 22 favorite doughnuts. _Hell, I would buy her the entire store if it would make her happy_. He started chuckling to himself, of course it would make her happy.

She glanced at him, hearing the chuckle. Giving him a questioningly look, he answered quickly. "Nothing. Just thinking how I missed your eating habits."

She didn't say anything, just set her head back on the seat and sipped her coffee. They made it back to his apartment and she grabbed her stuff, including the doughnuts, and walked to the door, Monty following close behind. She stood there, watching Deeks untie his board and put it away before making his way to her.

_Damn, he really does look good in a wetsuit. Bet it would look even better…._

Before she could finish her thought, her partners voice broke through.

"Picturing me taking this wetsuit off aren't you?"

She couldn't even dignify that with an answer, because, well, yeah she had been thinking it.

She just glared at him as he unlocked the door, pushing it open. As she walked in, all she could think was _I'm home_.

* * *

_AN - Soooo..let me know what you think? :)_


End file.
